Never Thought It Would Be You
by theoddestchild
Summary: Aeka and Sasami have been called back to Jurai for a year.  Tenchi has decided to attend an all boys architecture college.  Washu is having some trouble developing Mayuka in a tank.
1. I wish I wasn't royalty

Aeka Jurai sat in the confines of her room in the Masaki house hold, sitting patientely on her knees, her legs stretched out beneath her back end, she gazed angrily and regrettfully at the computer screen her father had just been on, informing her she needed to be packed and ready to leave in the next week, as she would be departing for Jurai, her home planet.

"_Father, why?" She pleaded for some answer that might comfort her, as opposed to the one he had given her, "Why must I leave this wonderful place? Tenchi dueled with Seiryo Tennan, he won, you gave me permission to stay here with this family!" She protested._

_Azusa closed his eyes and sighed, "Quit throwing this tantrum, Aeka! I've told you why! Your Mothers and I, we must leave Jurai for another galaxy for a short while, only a year! A year is like a singl e day, in our years, don't you understand that? We need some one to step in and rule effectively, responsibley, and kindly. We need our daughters to step up to this challenge for us."_

_Aeka closed her eyes, daring to let a tear escape down her fair cheek in front of her father. "Father.." She whispered, her voice breaking. Azusa growled low, beneath his breath. That was when Funaho entered the picture, sighing, "Aeka… We promise to let you return in a year's time, if that is still what you want by then, and will never ask you to return for such an amount of time. But I'm afraid Misaki and I can not get you and Sasami out of this one. Your father is right, with out the three of us around, we need royal blood to step up to the plate while we are gone. I think you know asking Yosho is out of the question, and I beg of you kindly, please if you will not do this for your father, do it for Your mothers. We will not force you to do this, I refuse to have you come here against your will, but I do stress to you how important it is for your people, your planet, and to us."_

_Aeka had given in the moment she had seen the expression on Mother Funaho's face when she had stepped into the picture, and she could tell it was the right thing to do by the look in the Great Lady's eyes, but it tore her apart as she agreed._

After having wrapped the conversation up, Aeka sighed, staring at the floor. Her lilac colored bangs cast a shadow over her face as they hung there, covering her crown. "Tenchi…" She finally whispered, her voice cracking for the final time as she began to weep, covering her soft visage with her hands.

Sasami cooked dinner, going about her normal routine as she had no idea the news Aeka was about to drop on the Masaki family at dinner. She spiced the food as the final step, before calling out "Dinner!" Her sweet voice rang through the house, reaching every hungry ear.

As the various, eclectic members of the family gathered at their eating table in the living area, Sasami delivered the food to the table, piece-by-piece. It was then she noticed that her sister was taking the longest. Looking around the room, she looked at Tenchi, who was sitting at his usual spot as head of the table, across from his grand father. Mihoshi sat on one end, Kiyone set next to her, Sasami usually sat at the opposite side of Katsuhito, who'd be between Kiyone and Sasami; Ayeka always sat on the side opposite of Tenchi, and Washu sat at the end opposite Mihoshi. Everyone was in place, so where was her sister?

"Tenchi, have you seen Aeka recently?" She asked, a simple befuddled look crossing her face. Tenchi realized it too, looking around, "Uh… no, I haven't Sasami, would you like me to go get her?" He asked, smiling at the shorter princess. Sasami nodded, "That'd be great, thanks!" She exclaimed as she continued setting up the table for meal time.

Ryoko protested to this idea, "Don't worry about it Tenchi, I'll go get Aeka!" She said, throwing herself upon him in the process. "After all, you've been working _so _hard today, you're probably worn out!" She giggled, trying to plant a kiss on Tenchi's cheek. Tenchi pushed Ryoko off of him and straightened his jacket, "Well, fine then Ryoko, but don't take too long and be nice, you hear? No fighting!" He grumbled in the space pirate's direction, as she crossed her arms and floated directly through the ceiling.

Ryoko landed herself in the upstairs hall way before approaching the princess' room first, she had barely gotten the sliding door open when she saw the princess wiping her puffy red eyes. Cocking her head to the side in curiousity, Ryoko slid the door all the way open, revealing her prescence to the lilac-haired princess. "Hey princess, they food is ready. What's taking you so long, didn't you hear Sasami?" She growled. Aeka stood, straightening the bottom of her kimono as she did so.

"Sorry.. Yes, I heard her. I'm coming." She responded quietly, not quite in the mood to fight at the moment, she simply passed Ryoko and made her way down the stairs. A stunned expression crossed Ryoko's face as the princess gave her nothing to argue for, and she blinked. "Geez, what's got her so down?" Turning her head to look at Aeka, she shrugged her shoulders and floated through the floor, back down to the dinner table.

"She's coming.." She stated, as she took her normal seat next to Tenchi. The family went about their normal routine once Aeka arrived and took her seat next to Tenchi on his other side. Talking and laughing, Aeka put on a smile for the rest of them.

"Miss Washu, you're being awfully quiet over there." Tenchi noted in a playful tone, smiling at the red-haired genius. "Something wrong?" He asked. Washu sat at the table, eating slowly and concentrating very hard on her food, her emerald eyes glimmering with thought. "No, I'm alright. Just worn out from all of this Mayuka business," She said, in reference to the gem Mayuka had left behind and the project Washu was under going to bring the child back as an infant.

Sasami blinked, looking at Washu sympathetically, "Well maybe you should get some rest, Miss Washu.." She smiled. Washu chortled, "What? There's no time for that! You think somethin' like this could tire the greatest scientific genius in the universe?" She exclaimed, putting on her normal façade to avoid troubling the rest of the house. Following this, she finished her meal and excused herself from the table, "Gotta go! Thanks Sasami, that was great!"

And then she was gone.

Aeka dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin and sighed, "Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, grandfather, …Sasami.." She glared at Ryoko, who was currently nigh squeezing the life out of Tenchi, who was squirming under the cyan-haired woman's grasp. "Ryoko!" She growled, "Will you quit with your childish behavior?" She stood, clenching her fists. Ryoko let go of Tenchi, standing to face Aeka, "What's the matter princess? Jealous?" She laughed arrogantly. Aeka, "I'm trying to tell everyone something that may very well benefit _you _so I'd suggest you sit down and shut up, you dim-witted monster!" She yelled. Ryoko growled, but her ears perked at Aeka mentioning something to her own benefit, and so she sat herself back down, itching to hear the news.

Tenchi looked startled, "Miss Aeka, what is it?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned for her currently troubled nature. Sasami seemed concerned as well, even more so than Tenchi, in fact. The feeling of dread pitting in everyone's stomach was undeniably there and coming over all of them—even Ryoko, who had a feeling this had something to do with the scene she saw in Aeka's room—and they could not shake it.

Aeka spoke, "I've spoken with our Father and our Mothers, " She began, hesitating. "They are leaving—for a year—for a conference in another galaxy, and they need Sasami and I to come back and rule for them for that year. They have promised us they will bring us back here when that year is up. I have agreed to this."

Sasami stood abruptly, "But why?" She squeaked, "Why? They told us we could stay after the dual with Seiryo! Why are they doing this?" She asked as tears spewed down her small face, her pink eyes glimmering with tears.

Aeka's heart shattered to see her sister so upset, but there was nothing more she could do for the situation, and so she stayed strong and tried to be an emblem of hope for her baby sister. "We will return Sasami, don't you worry!"

Tenchi tried to comfort the two, but he was at a loss for words. A year with out Aeka and Sasami? What would this family do? He prayed for them in his head, before trying to comfort Sasami. "Hey now, don't you two worry about a thing, okay? We will all still be here when you get back! It is only a day in your life time, right? A year isn't so bad." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. Aeka saw his intent and it put a gentle, genuine smile across her face since the first time since she had heard what her Father and Mother Funaho had told her.

"Yes, Sasami, he is right. It will only be a short amount of time compared to the years you and I have left. " She hugged her blue-haired younger sibling, rubbing the back of her head consolingly. Sasami quieted down, nodding, "Right.." She took comfort in their words, "Only a year." She breathed before looking at Aeka, "So, when do we leave?"

Aeka sighed, "One week from today…" She mumbled. The family was stunned, but tried to keep their strong appearances for the child. After some board games, laughing, and quality time the family all retired to their separate corners of the house, resting up for a day of family fun the next day.


	2. One Night of Pity

Aeka sat up in her room, looking out the window. Her sister was asleep in the room next to her's, since Nobuyuki had expanded a spare walk-in closet to fit Sasami's needs, since she had gotten a bit too old to share a room with her big sister. Being that she had this new found privacy, she sat with her Kimono wide open, the moon light splashing down her bare chest and body. She had a lovely, romantic form as she gazed out the window, calmly observing the night time with a broken heart.

Tenchi stood just outside of Aeka's door, planning to try and talk to her about the revelation she had put on the table at dinner. His intentions were just to talk, but as he slid the door open slowly, his eyes fell on a beautifully nude Aeka, who was draped in her open-kimono in such a way revealing her breasts it took his breath a way. He gazed at her, his vision traveling from her lovely legs, all the way up to her ravishing face, which he finally noticed were streaked with tears.

"Tenchi.." He could hear her mumble, "I don't want to leave you not knowing what could have been in store for us this year, oh Tenchi." She continued to silently cry.

/_I came here to speak to her, to figure something out to comfort her. To let her know she'd still have her chance when she returned.. Why can I not give her this one night? Why can I not give her one night of love, if only to keep her heart a whole, happy heart until she gets back? I can… I shouldn't, but I will… Even knowing I only love her as a friend, tonight I will love her as she wishes I will._/

And with that, he slid the door all the way open, entering her room and closing it behind him. Aeka simply peered in a startled fashion at Tenchi, going to cover her bare body with the kimono. Tenchi raced to stop her, slowly giving her the idea of what he was doing. As she sat in her chair, Tenchi's hands were on her wrists gently, his eyes begging her not to close the kimono.

A red tint covered Aeka's cheeks, and she relaxed her arms, confused and excited all at once. Tenchi picked the princess up and laid her on her bed, the kimono still on her but open, he became excited at the vision of this beautiful girl. /_This isn't right… But I have to do this for her../_ Tenchi thought to himself, before shedding his pajama pants and pushing himself inside of her. Aeka let out a very soft moan of pleasure, knowing they could not wake any one in the house, especially not Ryoko. If she found them like this, she'd surely kill them both.

Tenchi let himself please Aeka on her last night in the Masaki house hold, rather enjoying the feel of her soft thighs wrapped around his waist as he plunged in and out of her rather roughly, her supple breasts bouncing to the movement. Just when he was about to hit his climax, Tenchi pulled out of her and cupped his hand over his erection, letting the semen hit his cupped hand as opposed to disgracing Aeka by letting it fly upon her lovely torso.

Laying down from exhaustion, he felt a sudden guilt and growing feeling of sickness at what he'd done. He'd slept with Aeka out of pity, and made her believe he was making love to her. As she draped her arm around his torso, cuddling her bare body to his back she sighed, "Tenchi…" She said, kissing his back gently, "I'm not going to fool myself into believing that you've suddenly fallen for me… Or that you've chosen me, once and for all.." She paused and Tenchi's eyes widened although she could not see his face, he looked guilty, depressed, heart broken that he had done this to her. "But I thank you for this act of sympathy and pity. Because even though it shatters my pride, I got to believe for one night that you were making love to me—ravishing me with your feelings. I was able to believe that for one night, and it felt so good to me, Tenchi. Don't you go hard on yourself, because I am not hurting. I love you," She paused to kiss the nape of his neck before wrapping her leg around his side, her wet body pressed flatly on his own, "But I don't expect you to say it back. Please, please let's do this again. All night, Tenchi.." Her voice broke and she wept on his warm skin. With out needing any further explanation, Tenchi faced her again and pushed himself back inside of her, despite his guilt.

And for her last night for a year at the Masaki home, Tenchi and Aeka pretended to be lovers until the sun came up. Until the sun came up, Tenchi Masaki and Aeka Jurai had sex for a time that seemed to be dragging on forever to Tenchi.

But when the sun came up, their pretend game ended and Tenchi slipped his clothes on, exiting the room as Aeka slept from exhaustion, and going to grab himself a bath in the Onsen to clean the smell of her body off of him, which in a twisted way made him sick to his stomach. He could never let any of the girls find out what wretched act of pity he had taken upon the princess of Jurai, because it would surely kill them. Of course, he kept this in mind with a certain space pirate in his head.


	3. He's chosen, in his heart

The morning after their last night on Earth for a year, no one got to say good bye to Sasami or Aeka, as they were already gone when everyone awoke. No one had really understood why they so suddenly took off without saying good bye, and some of the family was heartbroken; some, such as Ryoko, were insulted by this act but merely let it roll off their shoulders (although she'd surely miss Sasami).

Tenchi knew exactly why Aeka had chosen to go so early, but he simply kept it to himself and chose to go about his normal routine. Mihoshi and Kiyone had agreed to take over the role of cooking in Sasami's place and Ryoko had—reluctantly and not without complaint, mind you—agreed to take over Aeka's chores as well as her own. The day progressed as usual, although without the fighting between Aeka and Ryoko, it seemed more peaceful and even Washu was able to get more work done.

Despite enjoying this peace, Tenchi also was broken hearted that two people in his family had to depart for such a long time. He was going to miss them while they were away. Tenchi, for the first time ever, looked to the heavens to see if he could spot a glimpse of them returning last minute to refuse their father's wishes and return home once and for all—but to no avail. Tenchi was graced with not even a glimpse of a glimmer of Ryu-Oh's twinkling surface. He sighed as he continued to sweep the temple's steps free of leaves and flowers, although he thought the cherry blossom pedals gave the temple's steps a nice sort of elegance and charm, his grandfather required they be clean of any of nature's debris.

Ryoko was currently washing dishes so that Mihoshi and Kiyone could prepare lunch; sighing, she peered out the window, watching Tenchi go about his usual outside chores. Right now he was sweeping the steps that led up the temple, after which he'd probably clean the temple, and then resume picking carrots from the field until the sun went down. She smiled as she watched the boy wipe his forehead clean of sweat, laughing as he wiped his arm on his shirt, looking rather disgusted as he did so.

Ryoko chuckled in a motherly manner, then realizing that even though she missed the younger princess, not having Aeka around gave her a chance to be a calmer individual. To let her other half show through once in a while was rather relieving; not having to fight with Aeka all the time gave her that chance.

Knowing this, Ryoko knew that one day Tenchi would want to settle down in his life—after all, he had made it clear he was not going to be taking the thrown of Jurai at any point in his life time, despite his grandfather's wishes. And what if that day came, what would the three of them do? It had been made clear after Haruna had dragged him to her world, that either he would have to depart the two girls to find some peace, and thus end their arguing and end his being stuck in the middle of it, or he would have to choose one of them, which would drive the other out.

Ryoko shuttered at the thought and decided to solely focus on the dishes in front of her, and nothing else.

Kiyone sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of green tea as she watched Ryoko do the dishes. /_She sure has been helping out a lot more now that she doesn't have Aeka around to fight with…/ _she thought to herself, reveling in the peace. /_You know, with no one around to be tough on, Ryoko has been showing more and more to us that she is a more complex personality than we really thought she was… Behind all of that tough-talk and blowing things up, she's kind of…sweet./ _ Kiyone chuckled, noticing how motherly Ryoko looked standing at the sink, washing dishes while wearing an apron. She saw the gleam in Ryoko's eyes as she herself was clearly lost in thought, staring out the window at the object of her affections.

It was definitely clear after Ryoko had brought Tenchi back from Haruna's parallel, fictional universe that the two had connected on some new, profound level. Tenchi had said he wanted to speak with Ryoko alone and he'd appreciate it if all of the other's let them have their time to talk some things out. Even Aeka had been more than willing to give them that, without fighting it.

When Ryoko and Tenchi had come back from that talk, their chemistry was definitely more complex and shined through more than it ever had. Ryoko had been the only one of the girls that had kept Tenchi alive in Haruna's world—if he had not remembered her in his heart, he would not be here with them today. And for that, Kiyone was so thankful of Ryoko and her heart for Tenchi, which always seemed to come through for all of them in the end of every situation they got themselves into.

Kiyone had noticed them spending more and more time together alone; watching movies late into the night, her helping him in the field more often, the two of them visiting the very hill every evening that his mother and father had sat on as teenagers, envisioning the very house Kiyone sat in today, together.

It had shocked all of them, but Aeka had simply backed off in a sense, although she and Ryoko still went at it every time Ryoko did something playful to Tenchi that he was clearly displeased with. Kiyone wasn't sure of all the details, but her mind wandered back to a conversation her and Aeka had while Tenchi was talking to Ryoko up on the hill above the house.

"_What's even going on anyway, what does he want to talk to her about?" Kiyone asked, confused as she watched Tenchi and Ryoko make their way into the distance through the glass sliding door in the living area. _

_Aeka sat on the couch, grasping a cup of tea she had not even taken a sip of. It was clear by the sound of her voice that she was deeply upset and heartbroken, but trying to keep it together for her own sake. "I believe… Ryoko's love was able to reach Tenchi's heart even despite the circumstances..." She spoke softly to Kiyone, "I think, in Tenchi's heart, he has already decided who he loves…" Kiyone looked startled, as she went to sit next to Aeka, whose bangs cast an eerie shadow over her sullen face. "But even so, until he verbalizes this in some way, until he tells us all, 'I am with Ryoko, I love her, and she is who I love'…" She let one tear roll down her cheek, "I will stay and fight for the man I love." Aeka looked up at Kiyone, her magenta eyes glimmering with determination and love._

_Kiyone's respect for the princess had grown since then, tremendously._

Nobuyuki finally reached the road, arriving at the mailbox, he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Father really should think about installing an escalator up those steps.." He said to himself, trying to catch his breath. He retrieved the mail from the quaint little wooden mailbox, and realized there was an acceptance-letter like envelope in the pile of junk mail and his eyes widened.

"Tenchi! You're going to architecture college!" He yelped, jumping up and down.


	4. I'll do it!

Tenchi dipped into the comfortably hot water of the onsen, happy he was done with the day's work and tomorrow was an off day for him to relax and enjoy the company of the remaining five girls; dipping his head into the water to soak his black hair in the warmth.

Nobuyuki joined him while Tenchi's head was under the water, thus resulting in quite a scare for Tenchi when he came back up. Tenchi yelped and fell backwards into the water, scrambling to make sure his towel was wrapped securely around his waist. "Dad!" He growled, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the temple with grandpa!"

Nobuyuki chuckled as he let himself lean against a rock, crossing his arms. "Well, I was, but then I came up here for a bath." He stated, clearly not finished with what he had to say. "I needed to talk to you in private company." He let a proud grin stretch across his dark skin, his mustache making him look goofier than ever.

"Oh, what is it?" Tenchi asked, cupping some of the warm water in his hands and splashing it across his sweat-ridden, sun-kissed face. Nobuyuki hesitated a moment, trying to find the words to stumble around the subject of college gently. After what had happened the last time Tenchi had gone to Tokyo, this was sure to be a touchy subject for the hard-working boy.

"C'mon, Dad, spit it out already… It can't be that bad." Tenchi said as he sprawled out on his back, floating atop the water.

"Alright, then, brace yourself." Nobuyuki chortled before striking a dramatic pose, "Tenchi, you've been accepted into architecture college in Tokyo!" He exclaimed, causing Tenchi to nearly gulp down some of the Onsen bath water.

Tenchi jumped up, "What?" He looked distressed and overwhelmed all at once. "You applied at one for me?" Tenchi yelled at Nobuyuki. "Why would you do that? You remember what happened the last time I went away for educational purposes!"

Nobuyuki dropped his dramatic pose in place of slumped, pitiful look. "But Tenchi…" He sobbed dramatically, flakily. "This is a really prestigious school! I dreamt of going to this school, but could never afford it." He whined to his son, pleading rigorously.

Tenchi crossed his arms and looked away from his father, with a rather sour expression on his face. "I don't care! I'm not going." Tenchi's heart sunk at this revelation. He wanted so badly to go to architecture school, as he loved it, just the same as his father had. But he couldn't possibly go, not after last time. Tenchi sighed, making his way to get out of the onsen and get to the dressing shed, where he'd be able to get dressed in privacy.

Nobuyuki sighed, "Tenchi, this is a really great opportunity. You have talent and they saw that, and they want you at their university. Don't you think it is time you get away for a while, clear your head? Perhaps the girls will be more understanding of it this time, and maybe they will let you have some peace and quiet."

Tenchi huffed, "Yeah right!" He said, stepping into the dressing shed and letting his towel fall to his feet. As he got dressed, he continued the conversation with his father. "We've finally got some peace and quiet around here, and you want me to drop _this _bomb on Ryoko? I'd rather die than have to deal with that tantrum!" He growled, remembering how much Ryoko had pestered him when he had gone to Tokyo the last time, and quite how badly that had gone.

Nobuyuki grinned slyly, "Not when she finds out this is not a co-ed school, Tenchi." He argued. "It is all boys, so that there are no girl-boy relations to distract the students. I'm telling you, this is a **very **prestigious school, son."

Tenchi blinked, having gained this new intel on this school, he considered it. An all boys school, it was so perfect! He wouldn't have to worry about the girls getting jealous and blowing up his dorm. There was no way to mess this one up. After thinking about it as he finished getting dressed, he came out of the changing shed.

"Alright… I'll do it." He stated.


	5. Grave news

Ryoko sat at the table in the living area with child Ryo-ohki sitting in her lap, waiting for Tenchi to reveal whatever news he had to tell them. Kiyone and Mihoshi sat on the couch, and Washu was sitting on her pillow in mid-air. Tenchi stood there in the middle of them, prepared for them to jump at him at any one moment. Nervous, he had even made note cards to argue certain points they might make.

"Well, girls, I called you all here to tell you that.." He paused, sweating bucket loads from being nervous. Ryoko yawned, "Tenchi what could be so bad, that you had to make note cards to tell us? C'mon we're you're family!"

"Well… I was accepted into an architecture college academy in Tokyo, but—" Tenchi was cut off before he could finish by a very agitated space pirate.

"NO WAY! Not happening, Tenchi! Out of the question!" She yelled, jumping up and stomping her foot down, causing Ryo-ohki to flee to Mihoshi. "You can't leave us again!"

Tenchi sighed, "Ryoko—" He was cut off again by her harsh tone, "ABSOLUTELY NOT, Tenchi! Why are you arguing? Do you really want what happened last time, to happen again?" She whined, dramatic tears forming in her golden orbs.

"Ryoko! You didn't let me finish!" He snapped back at her, "It is an all boys academy! No girls, nothing for you guys to worry about!" He protested her advances on him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist as if trying to make him stay, as though he were leaving right this very moment.

Ryoko blinked, backing away from Tenchi and crossing her arms. A sour expression filled her beautiful face and she pouted. "It isn't fair for you to be so far away!"

"I need to get a degree in something, Ryoko…" He sighed. "If any of you were expecting to have a future with me, you're going to have to let me acquire the basic necessities of even _having _a future."

Okay, so that was cold. Tenchi reprimanded himself for pulling that card, 'if you want to be with me, let me go' was a little cold and manipulative of him—but sometimes that was the card he had to play to get his way with Ryoko on such matters. She was so hard to battle on these subjects that sometimes he feared she would not make a suitable wife to anyone who wanted to do things with their lives. "Ryoko, I need this and I'd really love to do architecture, much like dad did. Please, let me do this. I'm not going without your approval Ryoko."

Ryoko's glare softened a bit as Tenchi's tone did, and she looked him in the eyes again. "Alright…" Her voice broke in unison with her heart. "But if you hurt me again, I'll leave. This time, you won't be able to bring me back, either." She stated simply, before teleporting to her comfy spot on the cherry-red roof.


	6. Excuse me, can I borrow your womb?

One month had passed since the day Tenchi had told the girls about his decision to return to Tokyo for architecture school and the house had been rather dead, on account of the fact that it had hurt Ryoko's feelings quite a bit that he wanted to be away from the house at all; away from her again. Ryoko had spent most of her time sleeping, drinking sake, and slinking around the house with an aura that had just about everyone avoiding her—even Washu, who stayed in her lab trying to figure out how to resurrect Mayuka.

The day had finally arrived for Tenchi to leave and the girls were saying their goodbyes to Tenchi. Ryo-ohki and Mihoshi weeped in a dramatic cry-baby fashion, Kiyone wished him well and gave him the usual be safe and work hard, Nobuyuki cried tears of pride for his son, Katsuhito wished his grandson well and gave him some words of wisdom, and Ryoko held him tightly when he finally got to her.

Tenchi was taken aback by this rare display of her true emotions, which she had learned to control over time after getting used to Zero's more emotional nature. Tears spewed down her cheeks as she said her goodbye, "Tenchi, please don't fall in love in Tokyo. Please, please, come back to us when you're finished." She was border line weeping. Tenchi's heart soften, and he wrapped his arms around her, promising her he would come back to her before getting on the train and rolling out of their lives once again.

Back at the Masaki residence, Ryoko had joined Washu in her lab. Despite that she was simply there observing with much curiosity, her mother's work, Washu's link with her was strong and she could feel that her presence was comforting Ryoko. /_Ah, a daughter's love for her mother…/_ Washu thought, sarcastically as her nimble, child like fingers flew over the transparent keyboard.

Ryoko levitated, tapping on the large glass tube that Mayuka's jewel was floating in. "So when do you think she'll start growin' in there, Washu?" Ryoko asked nonchalantly, making faces at the little red crystal.

Washu's heart skipped a beat and she shrugged it off casually, "Well, these things take time Ryoko. Don't you know that?" She barked, "Leave her case alone, you'll break it."

Ryoko eased away from the case and stuck her tongue out at Washu, "_Sorr-ee. _" She rolled her eyes and sat next to the red-haired genius. "Seriously though, **Mom.** What's up with her?" She asked, putting emphasize on the 'mom' part. Washu's eyes widened and shown with pride and she squealed, glomping Ryoko. "You called me 'Mom'!" She exclaimed, giving Ryoko a death grip hug. Ryoko choked and scoffed, "Let go of me, you crazy old bat!" She wheezed.

Washu slammed her into the wall and glared, "Watch who you call 'old', it could get you into some trouble." She continued working, "The truth is, I don't know, Ryoko. I'm having some pretty big complications—one of which I've been trying to avoid, as it could cause great controversy for Tenchi. Mayuka has been pretty stubborn on growing in that tube, and I can't get the development process started no matter what I try. I've got one solution, but like I said, it could cause some really big problems for Tenchi if we're not careful."

Ryoko scratched her head, peering at the crystal, "Well, what is it? You did promise Tenchi you'd have her done before he got back from school, didn't you? What's holding you back on this solution you have?"

Washu sighed, closing her emerald eyes before she pushed her computer away and folded one leg over the other, facing Ryoko now she explained. "Well… Mayuka's gem will only develop…" She paused, running a free hand through her silky red hair. "If she is placed into the womb of a female." She finished, dropping the bomb on Ryoko.

Ryoko shrugged, "So what's the big deal? Stick 'er in a womb and she'll grow and be given birth to. Why is that troublesome?" She asked, not understanding the full extent.

Washu continued, "Ryoko, there's more." She said, quieting the pirate down. "If I do that, I will have to take the sperm sample I retrieved from Tenchi and do an artificial insemination in order to get it to work. After that happens, the carrier female, who ever that may be… well… her DNA will slowly but surely replace Yuzuha's throughout the pregnancy and Mayuka **will **be that woman and Tenchi's _child. _" Washu finished, staring at Ryoko with a look that really pounded the seriousness of the situation into Ryoko's head.

Ryoko stood there, startled and unsure of what to do; her cheeks flushed a bright pink color and she grinned. "I could do it!" She exclaimed.

Washu shook her head, "Oh no you don't, Ryoko. I'm going to have to do physicals on all of you that are here, see who has the most fit physical status to do the job, and decide from there. Whoever carries this child, _must _be of fit physical stature to carry a child."

Ryoko sighed, dreaming in her head. /_I could be… the mother of Tenchi's child!/_


	7. Meet:  Keniji

It had been nearly two weeks since Tenchi had left his home for Tokyo and he was settled finely in his dorm. Walking from the small kitchen to the bedroom with a fresh cup of Chamomile, he sat on the couch with his new roommate. "So, what part of Japan are you from, Keniji?" He asked the boy, who was much shorter than he with lighter skin and short, light colored red hair.

"Okinawa," He answered shortly, sipping his own tea. Spotting the photo Tenchi had sitting on the desk on his side of the room, Keniji noted the females. "I see you're a bit of a ladies' man, eh Tenchi?" He joked.

Tenchi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, it is kind of a long story." He said, hoping to avoid a long conversation about where each of the girls was from. That would sound utterly crazy to Keniji anyway.

Keniji cocked an eyebrow upward at this short, half-assed response from the boy. "Well, I see one of them is a Jurain princess." He nodded towards the photo. "The purple-haired one is wearing the crown." He smirked at Tenchi.

Tenchi's chocolate-colored eyes widened, "How do you know about that?" He asked, startled. Keniji huffed, "What? Do you think _all _Earthlings are clueless?" He asked, setting down his tea cup. "I'm very well aware of Jurai and its customs. It is an interesting place, but not half as hard-working as us humans. They have their magic and powers to do all of their work for them; we have to do it by hand!" He joked.

Tenchi chuckled, being glad to have a roommate, for once, that he did not have to keep so many secrets from. "Well I suppose you're right." He finished his tea. "But, the 'lower classes' are much harder working than you'd think; I mean, being that the Royal Family in Jurai is everything. The lower class tends to get picked last for everything."

Keniji laughed and Tenchi let out a sigh of relief. /_Thank goodness/ _He thought to himself.

Aeka sat in her royal chambers, in front of her vanity mirror brushing her long, lilac colored hair which stretched almost to the floor when she was sitting. It shone with a rejuvenating brilliance; even her skin shone with a younger glow than it ever could on Earth. Sasami sat on the bed they shared, her feet touching the floor after all these years. It was heart breaking to Aeka to see how much her younger sister had grown at almost thirteen years old. Soon, she'd be developing a more womanly figure and boys would be trying to court her left and right.

"Aeka, are you alright? You seem a bit down lately…" Her sister asked, a solemn look on her innocent face.

Aeka set down her brush and sighed, a flashback of her night with Tenchi playing in her head just for a moment. She could not forget the look in his eyes, how hurt and guilty he looked. "No, I'm alright, Sasami. Don't you worry about me, you need to get your rest—" Aeka yawned, covering her mouth with one of her frail hands. "We have a big day tomorrow." She said as she stretched and stood, making her way over to the bed.

Sasami sighed, "I suppose you're right." She buried herself under the covers on her side of the bed, lying flat on her back she closed her eyes.

As the lights went out, the room was lit with nothing but candle light upon the walls. Sasami lay there and listen to her sister cry as quietly as she could; her stomach turning at the sound, Sasami drifted to sleep.

Crickets chirped as Ryoko sat on the porch of the Masaki home, staring out at the lake which reflected the moon light back on her. "I wonder when Washu will be done with all of the blood work from Kiyone…" She pondered, crossing her arms and leaning against the wooden post supporting the wooden awning that sprouted out over the porch. "Once she's done with Kiyone's, that'll be it. She'll tell us who the mother will be."

/_Oh, how badly I want for it to be me…/ _She thought to herself, sighing out loud.

Ryoko's heart had skipped beats every time Washu had brought the subject up; she had never felt so anxious and curious in her life. She wanted so badly for it to be her. Ryoko hadn't slept since Washu had revealed the solution to Mayuka's growth, that evening in the lab, the day Tenchi had left.

Kiyone sat in the onsen with Mihoshi, towels covering their torsos. Sitting there in the warm water felt good to Kiyone, who was tired from all of the exhaustive physical work Washu had been putting her through. She wondered if she was the only one who got dizzy from such a little amount of blood drawn from her.

Mihoshi chimed in, interrupting Kiyone's thoughts. "So I wonder who Mayuka's new mother will be! Isn't this exciting, Kiyone?" She exclaimed, yawning shortly thereafter. Kiyone chuckled, "Sure is, Mihoshi…" She studied the voluptuous blonde sitting at her side, admiring her innocent beauty. "Think it will be one of us?"

Mihoshi panicked for a minute. "Oh, Kiyone! I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother, yet! Do you think so?"

In Kiyone's mind, an image of Mihoshi getting into her curious antics flashed through and an exasperated look came across Kiyone's face, "I'm not so sure, Mihoshi…" She chuckled.

Her response was not heard by the girl, however, who had fallen fast asleep on Kiyone's shoulder. Kiyone's cheeks flushed a vibrant red and she laid her head upon the blonde mess that was Mihoshi's head, snuggling the girls soft locks, she fell asleep as well with a warm smile on her face.


	8. This just in!

Ryoko entered the house that morning after finally having fallen asleep on the porch, strangely enough; what she was greeted by was not what she expected. Washu emerged from her laboratory with a piece of paper in hand, startling awake Mihoshi and Kiyone, who had eventually woken up and come back to the house to watch television. Mihoshi's favorite show came on first thing in the morning and she was snuggled up to her blue-haired partner's side, hugging her arm.

"I've GOT IT!" Washu exclaimed, clearly tired out of all composure. Mihoshi and Kiyone gasped and darted up, both hoping it would be neither of them. Ryo-ohki, in child-form once more, jumped up and meowed in excitement.

"Ryoko," She smiled. "Come with me…" She gestured to her lab and turned, entering. Ryoko's golden eyes widened in surprise and she 'yippeed' before teleporting into Washu's lab, "Mom, did it I get it?" She exclaimed.

Washu nodded, "Indeed you did, my little Ryoko." She knew Ryoko would be thrilled. "You're going to be Mayuka's carrier, and eventually when your DNA completely replaces Yuzuha's, her mother." Washu stated, her voice calming some.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Tenchi sat in class, the lecture passing in one year and out of the other as his mind wandered to the previous evening when he had received a message from Washu whilst browsing around on the internet. The genius' image had appeared on the screen suddenly, a grin on her face, "Hi there!" She had exclaimed.

Tenchi had been taken aback by her sudden appearance, but had been polite. "Uh—Hello, Miss Washu," He had greeted her, rubbing the back of his head and smiling awkwardly. "What can I do for you?" He asked, "How are all the girls?"

Washu's features softened a bit, "Oh, they're doing fine. Mihoshi and Kiyone are at their apartment right now, getting ready to stay the night over here for a few days. We've got some big days ahead of us, Tenchi!" She closed her eyes and bent her head forward, her red locks bouncing a bit as she did so. "Tenchi, I've made progress with Mayuka…" She said, trying to find the words to tell him what she had done.

Tenchi took on a serious expression, "Oh? How's it going?" He asked, referring to what would be his daughter in a few months. Washu ran her fingers through her soft mess of red hair, "Well… Tenchi, I promised you I'd have your daughter done by the time you were finished with school. Which means I'd do anything to make that promise happen, you know that, right?" She asked him. Tenchi's expression turned grave and he turned almost white, "Yes Washu, what's the matter?"

Washu crossed her arms, "Alright, I guess I'll come out with it." She chuckled, trying not to crumble under the pressure. "Well, I discovered in trying to develop the gem into a fetus, that in order for her to grow healthily, she'd need a womb to develop in." She started, "The first thing I tried was to recreate the womb in my lab; an artificial womb, so to speak, for her to develop in. When that didn't work, I tried recreating some of the hormones and applying some of the nutrients in my incubation tank, but to no avail did it work." She sighed, "So, as a last resort, I had to place her into one of the girls' womb in order for her to develop at all…" She revealed.

Tenchi gasped, "What?" He shouted, startled. Keniji poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at him, "Keep it down in there, Tenchi." He called, before disappearing again.

Washu searched his face for any sign of disapproval but, she was not able to delve passed the shocked expression he had on his face. "Tenchi-dono, please tell me what is in your head on the matter." She said, her voice softening even more so as to tip-toe around the vile tantrum that could come of this if she was not careful.

Tenchi sat there, his face calming a bit and his mind racing, "Well… I don't know who is it?" He asked. Tenchi didn't know how to feel right now, "And Washu-sama, why not tell me about something like that first?"

Washu scratched the back of her head, "Well, you did make me promise I'd get Mayuka finished at any cost, before you left Tenchi." Tenchi chuckled sheepishly, becoming friendly towards her again, "I suppose your right, Washusama." Tenchi sighed, rubbing his head.

Tenchi looked at her nervously, "So.. who was it, Washusama?" He asked. Washu stared at him gravely, "Well, I conducted physicals on all of the five women here—you know, to make it fair and all—but Ryoko's physical came back almost perfect, which means she was the one most likely to be able to carry the child successfully," She explained her procedures, "But, there's one catch Tenchi. In order to make this work, I had to conduct an artificial insemination of sorts, and I had to break out the sperm samples you provided when asked. Now because I placed the gem in Ryoko's womb, in order for it to develop as a fetus, Ryoko's DNA will slowly over write Yuzuha's…" She studied his face for some kind of reaction.

Tenchi's eyes widened with shock, "You mean… Mayuka will be legitimately, mine and Ryoko's child?" He asked, his eyes glimmering with shock and awe.

Washu nodded, "That's right, Tenchidono." She crossed her arms. Tenchi sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Tenchidono, are you alright?" She asked him.

Tenchi nodded, "Sorry, Washusama, this was just a lot to take in at once… I guess you did what you had to, but this is not going to fare well with Aekasan." He stated, "I just need to get some rest so I can try to concentrate tomorrow, alright? Thankyou, Washusama!" He said, waving at her on the screen. "I'll be calling later to check up on Ryoko and see how she is doing, but I'll be back for the summer in about three months, okay?"

Washu waved at him, "Byeee, Tenchidono!" And with that, Washu's image disappeared off of the screen.


	9. Not feeling anything yet

Aeka and Sasami took tea with Seto, their grandmother, to catch up with how things were going on Jurai. After all, they needed someone to fill them in on the happenings of their home planet, since they had not been very well informed.

"So, what are the hot issues right now, Setosama?" Aeka asked her, her magenta eyes shimmering with curiosity. Seto sipped her tea, "Well, it is quite a good thing you're not the offspring of Funahosan, lately." She chortled with in such a mischievous manner; it sent chills down Aeka's spine. The similarities between her grandmother and Ryoko were awing, and almost irritating to Aeka. She had to wonder how a woman like this _ever _got to be a queen of Jurai.

Sasami cut in, "Why so, Setosama?" She asked. Seto smiled at the young girl, rubbing her head. "Well, Jurai's people are raising questions again. Questions regarding whether or not Funahosan is even fit to be a queen. Of course, this is all due to Yosho's running from his place at the throne and all—the people are saying that his irresponsibility is due to her inadequacy as a mother and starting rumors that it has to do with her human blood running through him as well." She finished, her tone remaining nonchalant and neutral to the subject the entire time.

Aeka's temper flared quite a bit, "That's not fair to Funaho Oka-san!" She growled, her fists balling up. "She is a lovely and respectable woman, and Yosho's running away had to do with his own personal reasons. She had nothing to do with that!" She protested.

"Aeka's right, how could her own people continue to turn against her over and over?" Sasami chimed in. Seto shrugged it off, "Eh, you know how people are… People will be people. It has got less to do with them hating her personally, and more to do with them still wanting Misaki to be the first Queen and not Funaho. The people love your Oka-san, and they want him to choose her as his first wife—especially since she _is _Jurain and all." Seto dabbed at the corners of her mouth, "But the key point to handling this quarrel if it comes up this year, is to handle it gracefully, politely, and kindly. If they mention it, you defend Funaho and Misaki both, as well as your father. Then kindly steer them away from the subject. You got that?" Seto gave them a stern glare.

Aeka and Sasami both nodded, cowering under that glare. Seto stood, "Now, I must excuse myself. I plan on having a bit of down time today in my Onsen, if you don't mind. It was lovely to see you girls today!" She exclaimed, before exiting their presence.

Sasami looked at Aeka, "Oh wow… I really wish people could leave Funaho Oka-san alone… She's such a kind woman." Sasami twiddled her thumbs. Aeka sighed, "Yes, I know Sasamichan. I don't understand why the people are so hell bent on bringing her down, when she has done nothing but good for her people—our people—and ruled kindly and lovingly." Sasami stood, "Well, they need to realize that in Oto-san's heart, both of our Oka-san's are the first queen!" She exclaimed, her cheerful view on things cheered Aeka up quite a bit, but also made her sad.

"I wish all people could see it that way, Sasamichan." She smiled at her younger sister before standing with her. "Let's say we pay a visit to our own Onsen while we're here, eh Sasamichan?" She invited her younger sister to join her for a wonderful Jurain bath. Sasami charged ahead, making the way to the Onsen, "That sounds wonderful big sister!"

Kiyone woke up that morning with a new look on life and cheerful as she was, shook Mihoshi awake. "Mihoshichan, wake up!" She exclaimed. Mihoshi slowly but surely woke to the shaking, before realizing that something might be wrong. "AH! What is it Kiyone? Is there a monster? I'm scared I don't want to die!" Mihoshi shed flakey tears before glomping Kiyone and clinging for dear life to the teal-haired partner of hers.

Kiyone grumped, "Oh Mihoshi! That's not it. Come on, it is time to get up. I want to go see Ryoko!" She exclaimed, shooting straight up and leaving the room. Mihoshi rubbed her eyes before getting up and following Kiyone, yawning along the way. "Gosh, Kiyone…" She mumbled to herself.

Kiyone peeked into Ryoko's room, blinking her blue eyes once as she observed Ryoko lying in her bed with her golden orbs wide open, staring at the ceiling. Noticing Kiyone, she sat up, "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, rather annoyed. "Washu just put this gem in me a few days ago; I'm not going to _look _any different for another two months or so!" She growled after having guessed what the two girls were doing standing in her doorway. "Sorry, Ryoko." Kiyone scratched the back of her head before scooting off down the hallway, only to come face-to-face with the red-headed genius.

"Hi there!" She cackled. Kiyone backed up, as though she were creeped out. "Eh, Washu! Good morning!" She responded. "I hope you weren't expecting her to look any different already…" Washu poked fun at her impatience. Kiyone chuckled sheepishly, "Well, I suppose not, but she does look a little different Washusama!" She argued. Mihoshi chimed in, "Yes, Washu. She's already glowing!"

Washu chuckled softly; pushing passed the two galaxy police officers to approach Ryoko's room. "Well, get ready because it won't be but another two weeks before she starts experiencing actual early pregnancy symptoms. She'll be puking _everywhere _and craving all sorts of things, and her temper will be even shorter!" She grinned, before entering the space pirate's room.

Kiyone and Mihoshi simply stood there, stunned. "I didn't know Ryoko's temper could get any shorter…" She mumbled, before making her way down the stairs only to see a child-Ryo-ohki sitting on the couch watching a television show. Smiling, Kiyone and Mihoshi joined her. "Hey Ryo-chan, what are you watching?" Kiyone asked. Ryo-ohki mewed at her a couple of times before climbing onto her lap. Kiyone smiled and sighed, "Mihoshi, it really is so great to get to relax like this."

Mihoshi nodded, "Yeah, but soon we'll have to deal with Ryoko projectile vomiting like Washu senpai said!" Her big baby blue's watered a bit with over-dramatic tears and an exasperated look crossed Kiyone's face. "That's **not **what Washusama just said, Mihoshichan!"

Ryoko sat in her room with Washu who was brushing her messy cyan hair, "So, how did Tenchi take it when you told him, huh Washu?" Washu chuckled. "Well, he was a bit shocked and slightly stressed out. But for the most part he took it well. We should be getting that call tonight and if we don't, I'll be sure to contact him wherever he may be."

Ryoko laughed, knowing Washu meant it. She was waiting to feel some kind of motherly difference, and although in her mind and heart she felt different, in her body she did not feel anything yet. "Is it normal not to feel physically different yet, Washu?" She asked, looking at her stomach worriedly.

Washu laughed at her worry, "At first, yes. Just give it about two or three weeks, Ryoko… You'll see then!" She giggled at the morning sickness demise Ryoko would have to deal with.


	10. Morning Sickness

Kiyone rushed with a basin of warm water and rags draped over her right arm up the stairs in the living room. "Kiyone!" Washu's voice trailed down the hallway, "Where's that water and those towels?" She called. Kiyone skid into Ryoko's room, where Washu sat with a bucket which was used for her morning sickness bouts. Setting down the basin, she dipped one of the rags into the steamy warm water, letting it soak into the cloth before quickly ringing it out, folding it into a rectangle, and placing it gently on Ryoko's forehead, brushing back her bangs to do so. "Sorry, this thing took forever to fill up Washu."

Washu nodded, "Mmhm, next time use the onsen to fill it up." Kiyone nodded at the instructions she was given by the red-headed goddess.

"So how's she doing?" Kiyone inquired, gazing at the morning sickness ridden woman in front of them. "She's taking it pretty hard, but she's a trooper. She'll be up and about after she gets a little rest." Washu said, running her fingers through the cyan silk that was Ryoko's hair.

"So shall we leave her?" Kiyone asked, standing up. Washu nodded, joining her. "Yes, she needs uninterrupted rest," She pointed at a peeking Mihoshi, who edged along the crack in the door. "That means keep her outta here, you got that?" She growled quietly. Startled, Mihoshi backed up and tripped over her own two feet, causing a loud crash. Kiyone slapped her palm against her forehead and shook her head, "Right… Sorry Washu."

Washu exited the room and jumped down the stairs, levitating herself to the floor. "Kiyone, I'm going out to the shrine to speak with Lord Katsuhito," She called out. "I'll be back in a few; please keep an eye on Ryoko, won't you?" After hearing Kiyone's agreement from up the stairs, Washu made her way outside.

/_This has been a crazy turn of events; I can't imagine how Ryoko and Tenchi will fare as parents at this age; or how Aeka will deal with this. I'm wondering what Lord Katsuhito thinks about all of this. Could he possibly approve of Tenchi's mating of sorts with my daughter, Ryoko?/ _

Washu sighed, shoving her small hands into her pockets as she passed the lake. It sparkled with such brilliance, and Washu was proud of the world for once—the world that her and her sisters had created for whatever reason they did. She smiled, stopping for a moment to enjoy the view she never got to enjoy. "This place is so beautiful." A breeze caressed her and her hair shuttered beneath its kiss. "A wonderful place it shall be to raise a child, indeed."

Aeka and Sasami stood on a platform above a group of sinister looking reporters and politicians. It was currently a bit hard to hear what any of them were saying as they were all talking at once. So many questions in the air, so many camera flashes popping in the princess' faces as they stood there feeling as if they were on trial by their own people.

"That's enough!" Aeka's voice rang out clear and strong over the crowd, causing a wave of silence to ensue. Her magenta eyes narrowed at the crowd, studying each and every one of them individually. "I'll take one question at a time!" She informed them, "Anyone who interrupts someone else will be arrested and promptly taken to a holding cell until this conference is over. Is that understood?"

"Now, first question," She demanded. One reporter raised his hand and she nodded at him, granting him the permission to speak.

The man took a look at a note card in his hands, "Have you heard from your father and mothers on the subject of the royalty galaxy conference they are currently attending?" He asked, trying to speak to her and show her as much respect as possible. Aeka shook her head, "I'm afraid we have not yet heard from them. They are very, very busy and will contact me as soon as they have the time to."

"Next Question," she called out. Another man raised his hand and Aeka gave him permission as well.

"What's your view on your Mother Funaho?" He asked bravely, the crowd astounded at the arrogant way in which he spoke to the princess Aeka. Aeka glared at him, "She's one of my Mothers. She's strong, beautiful, elegant, and a true lady who cares for her people." She defended Funaho's reputation valiantly. "Why do you ask?"

The man cackled, "Well, because she has failed as a mother in letting her son run away. She was irresponsible with him and did not teach him how to be a good leader—that's the reason you're here right now, isn't it? Because Lord Yosho ran off to go on a whimsical journey of young love."

"I beg your pardon!" Aeka snapped hastily. "Why I'm here is none of your business; and I'll have you know, Mother Funaho is a very intelligent woman with a very big heart. She was a wonderful mother to my older brother Yosho, and I bear witness to that. I think it is about time you people stop bickering over my Mother Funaho's morals and ethics, and take a look in the mirror for once. What does it matter who is the first Queen, politically? Both of our mothers are first in our father's heart. He loves them both equally, holds them both in high regards as the number one person in his heart. If you can't see that is all that matters, then you are blind fools!"

The crowd was stunned, taken aback by the princess stepping up so strongly. "I won't be taking any more questions! You are all dismissed!" She growled in an irritated manner, turning her back on the crowd and making her way inside.

Sasami followed closely, her bright pink eyes shimmering proudly at her big sister. "Oh Aeka, that was wonderful!" She exclaimed, looping her arm around her sister's waist as they walked into their bedroom. Azaka and Kamidake closing the doors behind them, Aeka collapsed to her knees in tears.

/_Why can't Tenchi love us both equally? Why can't Tenchi choose both Ryoko __**and **__myself? That is what I want over anything, if there must be a choice made, I'd rather him choose both of us. I fear if he just chooses one, it will not be me at this point!/ _

Aeka cupped her soft face in her hands, wiping the tears away from her magenta orbs as she got back up with the help of Sasami. Sasami looked worried, more than anything, but also looked angry as Aeka would not share what struggle she was going through by herself, and she wished she would let someone in, even if it wasn't herself. So that way, she would not have to struggle all by herself like this.

Tenchi sighed as the newly spring breeze hit him directly in the face. It was peaceful, calming in its own way. He was nervous about the coming summer when he would go home and see a pregnant Ryoko. He would stay there for the entire summer and he was not sure how it was going to work out. Walking down the side walk, he felt like he was the only person out at this hour, but he had to get out of the dorm for a bit, as classes had been long and hard and he had needed to get away from the dorm, from Keniji who had his family over at the moment.

Tenchi had friends and the like, but he misses his own family at the Masaki residence. Sure, it was a bit of an unconventional family, but it was his family none the less and he loved each and every one of them. His problem:

The air of intimacy that had suddenly arisen with Ryoko after the incident with Haruna; ever since then, they had maintained a certain calmness in the house, minus the bickering from Aeka and Ryoko they had not had any recent problems. No bad guys, no issues—not until the issue of Aeka and Sasami going to Jurai for a year, anyway. But it was something they would get through, in his mind.

Tenchi pictured Ryoko in his mind's eye; he wondered if she had developed a stomach by now, if she had grown any, or if she would at all. Maybe she would carry in her belly only, be one of those girls that just didn't show due to the circumstances of the pregnancy.

He desperately wanted to see his family; his heart was aching so badly. Maybe he could go home for a weekend? Deciding against it, he finally collected himself and made his way back to the dormitory.

Washu sat in the shrine with Lord Katsuhito, the two of them enjoying hot tea together. "So Ryoko is carrying Tenchi's child, no?" He asked calmly, sipping his tea without slurping. "Yes, Lord Katsuhito that is the case." She responded. Katsuhito fell into silence for a minute, his glasses shining over, reflecting the light of the sun peeking through the window. "This is good news, is it not?" He asked her, letting a smile spread across his old face. Washu sighed with relief, "Indeed it is, but I thought you were trying to get him and Lady Aeka together?" She looked at him, puzzled yet relieved all at once.

Katsuhito laughed merry laughter, throwing his head back when he did so; Washu could see the young soul still in him, and she laughed as well despite not truly understanding what he was laughing about. Finally, he fell silent. "I do not prefer any one of these girls over the other, Miss Washu." He took a sip of his tea. "I simply want Tenchi to be happy, and I believe this news will make him happy once he figures out how to adjust to the news and let it sink in."

Washu smiled, nodding, "Indeed. But I wonder, how do you think they will handle the parenting world at such a young age, with all of these years ahead of them?" She asked him, taking the conversation in a more serious direction. Yosho shrugged, "I do not know, Miss Washu. But they better figure it out, no?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Washu cackled, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, Mayuka will be joining us in nine months, that's for sure! So whether they like it or not, they better get it together!" She chuckled and stood, leaving his company for the time being.

Ryoko lay in bed, peering out the window. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the door of her bedroom she got up and left the room. Teleporting down stairs, she joined Kiyone and Mihoshi on the couch. "Good morning, you two…" She yawned, waving at them.

Kiyone smiled, "Ryoko, good to see you up and about. I was starting to get worried there for a minute." She stated nonchalantly, flipping the hair on her shoulder to her back. "Would you like to join us for a bath in the onsen?" She asked.

After agreeing to do so, the three of them made their way to the onsen and soaked in the warm water, steam rising around them as they let their muscles relax under the steam and heat. Ryoko sighed, "I'm pretty sure this morning was what it must be like to go to hell." She grumbled, splashing water over her face to wash the sweat away.

Kiyone chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Anyway, it will only be for a month or so before it passes completely." She reassured Ryoko. Mihoshi peered curiously at Ryoko, "You went to hell, Miss Ryoko?" Her eyes watered, "I'm pretty sure that's not going to be good for the baby!" She cried, waterfall flake tears spewing from her huge, bubbly blue eyes.

Kiyone and Ryoko both let an exasperated look cross their faces, before Ryoko whacked Mihoshi upside the head. "I didn't mean literally, you air head!" She growled, before sitting back down and using a hand towel to lay on her face as she rested the back of her head against the surface behind her.

Mihoshi rubbed her head and mumbled beneath her breath cries of woe, but was ignored by Kiyone and Ryoko, who went on to talk about the first trimester of pregnancy. "It will pass by just like that, so you really need to be prepared for being a parent, Ryoko. And anyway, summer will be here before you know it and you'll get to see Tenchi!" She exclaimed, winking at Ryoko.


	11. Summer

Summer had finally crept upon the Masaki family and Ryoko was sweating up a storm, her cyan bangs sticking to her forehead as she stood at the gate of the Masaki home, waving at Tenchi who she could see at the top step. "Tenchi!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up with pure joy and relief that he'd be here to help for the summer. "Hurry up, ya slow poke!" She called out to him, picking at him as she usually did. Tenchi's expression went from joyous at the vision of the baby bump having Ryoko, to annoyed that she was already picking on him. "Ryoko!" He growled, his voice echoing thinly down the steps. "I'm coming as fast as I can." He grumbled, dragging his suitcase down the steps as quickly as his legs could manage.

Ryoko chuckled, "Tenchi…" She said to herself in a very affectionate tone, a small smile spreading across her beautifully glowing visage. A summer breeze caressed the ex-space pirate, her cyan locks fluttering in the wind as she tucked one of her longer strands behind her ear. Tenchi stopped to gaze at her for a second; the way the breeze had kissed her form, the way one of his mother's kimonos looked on her slightly-pregnant looking figure, the way the sun blessed her fair skin, and just the beautiful glow that surrounded her other worldly person.

Dropping his suit case, Tenchi raced down the steps as quickly as he could; almost tripping over his own feet as he did so. /_She's so beautiful…/ _He thought to himself, finally reaching the bottom of the steps and gently embracing Ryoko. His arms threw themselves over her shoulders, wrapping gently around her neck and resting his cheek on her ear, he nuzzled his nose into her soft hair. /_What is this? I wish not to forsake Aekasan, but… Why haven't I realized this before? Before Aeka cared about me enough for me to hurt her?/ _He shuttered as his heart raced.

Ryoko's golden orbs widened, her pupils dilating as she stared off into the distance behind Tenchi as she stood there, trying to comprehend the intensity Tenchi was giving off right now. "Tenchi…?" She stuttered. Tenchi stepped back, smiling. "I'm sorry," He apologized, chuckling cheepishly. Ryoko's eyes brimmed with tears and she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. She cried quietly, "Tenchi," She gasped, "Tenchi… I've missed you." She muttered, wiping her eyes on his shirt.

Tenchi smiled, wrapping one protective arm around this more emotional, open-hearted Ryoko that stood in front of him. "Ryoko, it is alright…" He said gently. "It's okay to let me in," He continued, "I missed you too, Ryoko."

The two of them distanced themselves physically, smiling at each other as they turned and made their way back to the house, preparing to make their way back into the Masaki home where Tenchi would get to try Ryoko's cooking for the first time. "I'm kind of scared, Ryoko," He poked fun at the spiky haired girl, chuckling as he did so. Ryoko's cheeks flushed red, "Hey!" She growled, "That's not funny I worked really hard, Tenchi!" She snapped back at him.

Entering the house, they found a waiting Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi. They all smiled at Tenchi and Ryoko, causing the two of them to turn a crimson shade as they stood there feeling as though they had a spotlight on them. That's when it all hit them how much they had missed Tenchi. "Tenchi!" They had all cried at once, jumping at him and fighting each other to get a hug first. Washu won that battle, glomping Tenchi and squeezing him so hard he couldn't breathe; then Nobuyuki; then Katsuhito; then Kiyone; then Mihoshi. They all took turns welcoming him back for the summer, and that is when it hit Tenchi that this might be a very emotional, sensitive visit for all of them—especially given the circumstances.

Although it had been apparent neither Kiyone or Mihoshi cared as intimately or even in the same way that Ryoko and Aeka cared for Tenchi, they both still cared for him as though he were family and both were in tears. To Kiyone, it was like seeing a brother she hadn't seen in years. To Mihoshi, it was the same. To Washu, well, Tenchi wasn't sure. Tenchi could never tell if Washu cared for him in the way Ryoko or Aeka did; he suspected he did, due to the fact that she had a mental link with Ryoko and thus tended to share her emotions. Personally however, he felt her feelings for him were ones of caring for him as a son and regarding him also as a colleague with much respect and possibly admiration due to the great power he seemed to hold even without a royal tree to support him and empower him.

The family finally sat in their respective places around the table, Kiyone and Mihoshi having been designated to bring the food to the table.

Tenchi looked at the entrees provided for them all by Ryoko's most likely inexperienced cooking skills and he got nervous as he was really hoping this was good. Despite how terribly put together everything looked, a wonderful smell drifted into Tenchi's nostrils and his mouth watered, "Mmm, Ryoko that does smell wonderful." Tenchi stated, rubbing his belly and picking up his chopsticks—now ready to dig in.

Ryoko's face lit up with pride and excitement as she watched Tenchi eagerly pick up his chopsticks and dig into his food. "Ryoko!" He exclaimed. Ryoko's heart skipped a beat and her face fell to disappointment, "What, you don't like it?" She cried. Tenchi grinned, "It is wonderful, Ryoko. I love it." He chuckled and continued to eat the food she apparently cooked very well.

After they finished dinner, the girls retired to the onsen to bathe and relax. Ryoko went towel-less as usual, which seemed fitting now due to the bump that caused her bath towel to be too small for her anyhow. "So, you're happy right? Tenchi loved the food you cooked, Ryoko." Kiyone said, sighing as the hot water relaxed her tense muscles. Ryoko smiled to herself, "Of course he did!" She said in her usual playful tone. Mihoshi chimed in at this time, "I'm surprised Miss Ryoko!" She squeaked, "I didn't think it would be good at all!" She exclaimed. Kiyone chuckled sheepishly as Ryoko growled, rising above Mihoshi's blond mess of hair and pounding her fists down on the blond's head, causing a lump to form on her head.

Mihoshi wailed and sulked behind a rock. Ryoko calmed herself down and retook her seat next to Washu, crossing her arms. "Looks like Mihoshi is a little too truthful sometimes, eh Kiyone?" Washu joked, pointing at Mihoshi.

Ryoko nodded, wanting to sip at some of the sake floating by on a platter as the other women did. "I know, Ryoko, but you have to resist for Mayuka's sake!" Kiyone said, noticing Ryoko's wishful glance at the sake platter floating back. "I know," Ryoko slumped, sighing.

Aeka sat in her room, beating herself up still for not being strong enough for Sasami as of recent. She had been an emotional wreck, and was getting sick in the mornings now too. Not only was she beating herself up for that, but for her conflicted romantic feelings. Could she possibly go back to Tenchi's now? Could she really go back to Tenchi's after the last month? Coming back here to Jurai only a few months prior, Aeka had eventually developed a need for affection and a need for love; she had become lonely and needed a male's presence in her life. She hoped and prayed to the Chousen that that was not the only reason she had stuck around at Tenchi's…

Aeka sighed, sitting there on her bed; she placed a hand over the slight bump that had begun to protrude from her belly. She was pregnant and she had really screwed up because it was not a family member of the Jurai royal family. Aeka laid back and closed her eyes, her mind wandering back to what had happened…

_Aeka had been on Jurai for at least two months and she longed to return to the Masaki house in hopes she might be able to draw Tenchi back to her bedroom and love him for one night more. Sighing, she had invited Azaka and Kamidake to the royal foyer to join her for tea and engage in some adult discussion for once. She loved Sasami very much, but she was still very much a child in a few ways. Arriving at the foyer, she saw only Kamidake. "Oh, Kamidake, where's Azaka?" She asked, as he pulled a chair out for her and she sat. "Thank you." Kamidake sat in his own chair, "Well, Princess Aeka, Azaka had to attend to some misfits trying to spy on Princess Sasami. He told me to go on ahead and have tea with you, Princess. I do hope that is alright…" He explained, bowing his head to her._

_Aeka smiled gently, "Oh, yes that's alright Kamidake." She sipped her tea. "So in my absence, how have things been on Jurai?" Aeka asked him. Kamidake smiled, "Forgive me Princess, but why don't we talk about more positive things. I feel your return to Jurai—even if only for a year—grants a time of peace and positive discussion." He said in a tone implying utmost respect. Aeka's cheeks tinted a light red, "Thank you, Kamidake." She mumbled, smiling cheepishly._

_After a few hours of discussion and moving from tea to sake, Aeka had gotten to know Kamidake quite well. She had begun to notice a passion in his eyes, a fire of sorts; as well, she noticed a gentle affection as he peered at her. Kamidake looked at her the way she had always dreamed Tenchi—who viewed her with a fondness and respect, but not the way she wanted—would. _

_If I've got this love and affection right here in front of me the entire time, why have I been chasing Tenchi for so long? She wondered to herself, before quickly banishing the thoughts and averting her gaze to her lap. "Kamidake, I'm not sure I'm feeling well. Will you escort me to my room, please?" She had asked, leading up to the very moment that caused her confliction in the first place. _

_Kamidake agreed and escorted her, as asked. Despite each of their blurred drunkenness, Kamidake was able to escort a stumbling Aeka to her bedroom. Once reaching her room, it became apparent how drunk he really was when he tumbled against the wall next to her room. Aeka's heart sunk for him and she pulled him by his waist into her room. In a slurred manner she said, "Kamidake, I suppose it would be appropriate for you to stay the night in my bedroom since you are my guardian…" She mumbled, pulling the drunken Kamidake onto her bed._

That night, they had made love. Would that be a proper way to describe it? She wondered… It had felt right, engaging in such an intimate act with someone who truly cared for her; it had not felt right at all with Tenchi, who she had known was doing it due to witnessing her tears and murmurs of despair. Aeka sighed and eventually, drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. A proposal

The Masaki house had some-what returned to a normal routine since Tenchi had returned for Summer Vacation. Ryoko was now directly in the middle of her second trimester and her belly had grown quite sufficiently, a motherly glow enveloping her being. She could usually be found in bed or taking more cooking lessons from Kiyone and Mihoshi; as well as mannerisms lessons from a female coworker of Nobuyuki's that had been dating him, and spent quite a bit of time at the Masaki home. The girls had taken to her nicely, as had Tenchi—despite that she had been the first maternal figure to enter his life since his mother had passed.

Her name was Amaya and she was a very homely woman, which seemed to be perfect for Nobuyuki. She was an architect with a very diverse personality; somehow, she tolerated Mihoshi's childish antics as if she were Mihoshi's mother. She was able to sit down and have long, heated discussions with Kiyone without either of them getting too personal about it. She could play video games and tend to Ryoko when she was sleeping, and teach her how to cook at the same time.

Amaya, surprisingly, had cooking skills far greater than even Sasami's own skills in the kitchen—but they all suspected that at one point she had someone to cook for, possibly children.

Ryoko presently stood in the kitchen with Amaya, learning how to cook a very lovely egg drop soup. "How am I doing?" Ryoko asked eager to learn for Tenchi's sake. Amaya smiled gently at her, tucking her black strand of hair behind her ears. "You're doing quite well, Miss Ryoko." Amaya encouraged. "Next week we will focus on some Italian dishes for you to learn."

Ryoko gave her a strange look, "Why?" She asked. Amaya chuckled at her curiousity and facial expression, "Well…" She corrected Ryoko's hand in the way she was stirring. "What if Tenchi develops a sudden desire for spaghetti, pizza, ravoli, or some other dish foreign to you?" She asked, "It is vital to know how to cook all kinds of things, Miss Ryoko, even if they are things you might not be accustomed to just yet."

Ryoko blinked, "Ooh, alrighty." She felt different in a way. Her body was going through so many changes, and she had to be careful not to use her abilities or she might stress the baby out too much. Not only was her body changing, but her heart as well. Ryoko had felt so emotional and sensitive lately, to everything; she was letting Tenchi see more and more of this soft, open hearted side of her and he seemed to like it. But, would he love her when she wasn't hormonal and mushy? She wondered…

Aeka addressed Kamidake formally; her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "Good morning, Kamidake." She sat next to her sister at the breakfast table, picking up her chopsticks and picking uneasily at her breakfast. "Good morning, Princess." He responded in the same uneasy tone.

Sasami's pink eyes gazed curiously at the two of them. They had been acting this way for about two months now! They avoided each other like the plague and barely said a word to each other that didn't sound forced and strained, awkward even. /_What's going on?/ _Sasami thought to herself, questioning what could have happened so suddenly to cause this change in the two of them. "So how's everyone like their breakfast?" Sasami asked, trying to be cheerful to lighten the obviously tensed aura between the four of them: Azaka, Kamidake, Aeka, and herself.

Aeka answered shortly, "Very good, Sasami." She responded, smiling at her sister uneasily. Sasami sighed, taking another bite of her food. Kamidake and Azaka nodded, "Yes indeed, Princess Sasami." They both responded in unison.

Kamidake sighed, standing at the table and peering warily at Aeka. "Princess Aeka, will you join me on the balcony?" He asked, hoping to avoid raising suspicion with Azaka or Sasami. Aeka nodded, dabbing at the corners of her lips. "Yes, Kamidake." She responded, getting up and exiting the room to the balcony, shutting the doors behind them.

Kamidake studied Aeka with intent blue—almost silver—eyes, trying to read some kind of emotion from the Princess. His heart raced, but he knew the matter needed to be addressed before they drew any suspicion. Surprisingly enough, Aeka was the first to speak. "Kamidake," She began, her throat sore with all of the things she had to say. "I don't know quite where it all came from." She said, her voice cracking.

"I don't understand all of these feelings running through me; and it makes me wonder, do I care for you? Or do I just want the attention?" She asked him, her magenta colored eyes gleaming at him through tears. "And it makes me wonder, do I care for Lord Tenchi, or have I been chasing him all of this time—simply because he was kind to me, and is the descendent of Yosho?" She questioned so many things now.

Kamidake smiled gently, "Lady Aeka," He bowed his head. "I cannot answer these questions for you… Nor can I tell you what the future might hold for us—or for you and Lord Tenchi—but all I can say is that I do care for you very deeply. I've always admired you; your heart, your irrefutable strength and courage, and your kind heart." He confessed, beginning to pour his heart out yet without seeming like a sap at the same time. "And regardless of what decision you make, I'm always here to protect you no matter what."

Aeka's cheeks flushed a crimson red and she felt as if she were floating and that's when it hit her that she did care for Kamidake. She wanted to touch her lips to his, to let him hold her. That's when it came down to the tough news, however… "Kamidake…" She stumbled over this news, trying to find a way to put it delicately.

"Kamidake," She sucked it up and spit it out, "I'm carrying your child." She stated simply. Kamidake's eyes widened with fear, then a warmth spread through his eyes and a gentle smile set upon his lips. "Then, I suppose it would now be the proper thing to do something I've always wanted to do. " He took her frail hands in his own, "My Lady, won't you please grace me with the honor of being my wife?" He asked her.


	13. Passionate Kiyone

Mihoshi sat in the onsen, her blond hair tumbling down her back and cutting off at her shoulder blades, her skin moist and warm from the fresh, hot water in this lovely onsen Washu had created for them so long ago. She picked a bucket up and filled it with some of the water, pouring it over her hair as she did so. "Bath time is the best!" Mihoshi squealed to herself. Being that she was alone in the bath house, she had seen no need to wear a towel at this time.

Sitting there, she laid her head back on the ground and sighed, her mind wandering to her partner Kiyone. /_How lovely she is…/ _Mihoshi thought, imagining the long teal hair draping over the curves of her partner's figure.

It had been an undeniable fact that Mihoshi's heart had beat for Kiyone from the second they had met and become partners—even though she caused so much trouble for Kiyone. She'd never thought of anyone the way she thought of Kiyone; never felt for anyone, as she had felt immediately for Kiyone. Thinking of all of these things, Mihoshi yearned for Kiyone at this moment. As if on cue, Kiyone had appeared too.

It was as if Mihoshi's heart were a magnet—it called out for Kiyone, and when it did she always arrived. Kiyone approached her partner, "Here you are…" She sighed, "Been looking all over for you; I was going to see if you wanted to come up here with me but I couldn't find you." She chuckled sheepishly, sitting herself in the water next to Mihoshi. Kiyone's teal eyes traveled up and down Mihoshi's figure as she sat, her cheeks flushing.

"Onsen time is the right idea…" She said, in reference to all the running around her and Mihoshi did for a bed rest ridden, six month pregnant Ryoko who was not only ravenously hungry, but also dreadfully upset as the approaching date would be the day Tenchi had to return to school. Kiyone sighed.

Mihoshi nodded, "Mhmm, Kiyone!" She exclaimed, giggling. Kiyone smiled at the bubbly blond. Despite all of the trouble Mihoshi caused her; despite how much she could annoy her at times, Kiyone found herself thinking of her more and more in a profound, intimate manner. For the longest time, she had wanted this big-haired blond to curl up in her arms as her lover.

Mihoshi's cheeks turned crimson under Kiyone's prowl, as Kiyone shifted her position to set herself on the blond's lap, her heart raced. Kiyone placed her hands on Mihoshi's abdomen and let them travel upwards, cupping her rather large breasts in her hands, she leaned in and placed her nipple between her own lips, letting her tongue travel around in with vigor. Mihoshi moaned, placed her arms around Kiyone's neck, she started getting wet. Kiyone's mouth traveled from Mihoshi's breasts to her neck, where she planted kisses of passion as she let her left hand travel down the blond's body; down, down, down. Pushing two of her finger's inside of Mihoshi, Kiyone shivered at how luscious she felt inside; pushing her fingers in and out, she made mouth to mouth with Mihoshi and kissed her fervently.

Mihoshi squealed with delight, spreading her legs for Kiyone. Kiyone picked Mihoshi up, setting her on the ground above the onsen, placing her head between the blond's legs, she pushed her tongue inside of Mihoshi, granting cries of joy and passion from the girl. Kiyone placed her lips over Mihoshi's clitoris and allowed herself to suck, twirling her tongue around it as she did so. Mihoshi's body squirmed as she squealed and moaned, enjoying the love her partner was giving her. "Oh, Kiyone!" She exclaimed. Kiyone smiled, before continuing what she was doing. It wasn't long before Kiyone could feel Mihoshi's muscles contracting, and then she came.

Kiyone sighed, licking her lips. Afterwards, the girls engaged in rigorous and passionate sexual deeds, spending at least five or six hours in the onsen together.


End file.
